


Tales of the Fallen

by odddaysgeorge (Odddaysgeorge)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odddaysgeorge/pseuds/odddaysgeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die."-Toriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of the Fallen

You are filled with Patience. The old woman, Toriel, had granted you permission to play in the Ruins as you waited for her to finish preparing dinner (escargots, your favorite!), and so you had gone exploring. Perhaps, however, you should have simply played in the yard, as you now find yourself at the bottom of the second hole you’d fallen down in one day.Your stomach growls, and you noticed a strange root sticking out of the earth. You don’t want to spoil your dinner, but one can only be so patient, and besides you’re a growing child. A small snack wouldn’t hurt, you think as you reach for what you assumed was something like a carrot.

 

Oops. The creature that comes rising from the ground is nothing like a carrot. And it seems angry. No matter. Toriel had told you what to do in this situation. You press a button on the GPS device she had given you, and begin to stall for time. You are an  _ expert _ on stalling for time.

 

“Uh.. hi there!” You say to the monster. “What’s your name? Mine is---”

 

“Plants can't talk, dummy.” The monster interrupts, pelting you with vegetable-shaped bullets.

 

“I’m sorry for attacking you. I didn't realize you were a… person. It's just that I haven't had supper yet today and I thought…” 

 

A look of recognition appears in the plant-monster’s eyes. “Eat your greens” it says, offering you a small magic pepper.

 

“Here,” you say, removing a ribbon from your hair and tying it around the monster's leaves. “If you're cute, people won't mistake you for a vegetable.”

 

At long last, a white paw reaches down to pull you from the hole. “I am so sorry, my child,” Toriel says, helping you up. “I should have warned you about the dangers of the ruins. Are you hurt?”

 

You shake your head. “I accidentally scared a monster and it lashed out at me, but I talked to it like you told me to. I think we’re friends now.” 

 

“Very good. You are such a good child. I am going to go into town to get some groceries, but I will not leave you alone this time.”

 

She leads you to a ledge overlooking what is left of the old monster city, asking a nearby frog monster to watch over you as she runs her errand.

 

“Excuse me, child,” the Froggit (as you would later learn it to be called) croaks. “Are you a human?”

You nod.

 

“Wow. There hasn’t been a human down here for a very long time. Be careful, some monsters are afraid of humans, and will try to start a fight with you.”

 

“I know. It’s already happened once.”

 

“What have you to defend yourself with?”

 

You pull a small, plastic knife from your pocket. It is only a toy, but having it made  you feel somehow safer. 

 

You decide you don’t need it anymore.

 

“Toriel will protect me,” you say, dropping the false weapon to the ground.

 

That night, with a belly full of snails, you begin to feel homesick. Toriel is motherly, to be sure, but you are certain your real mother must miss you by now. She told you to wait at the top of the mountain, and you really did mean  to follow her instructions. It had been a complete accident that you had fallen down to this strange place. She would be so disappointed in you, you who have always been so good at waiting, even for days on end. You decide you have to go back. But how?

 

Toriel is hesitant when you first ask her about leaving the Ruins, but with patience you convince her to show you the way out.

 

“Be careful, my child,” the old woman warns. It is far more dangerous outside these walls. If I had a cellphone, I would give it to you, but as it is… Please come back anytime you need me. If you turn on your tracker outside of this door I will know you are here, and open the barrier once more to let you in.”

 

She gives you one last hug and sends you on your way, with a piece of snail pie for the road.

 

On the other side of the door, it is cold. Somehow, it is even snowing underground. Walking forward, you suddenly feel a bony hand on your back.

 

“ human .”says a low pitched voice. “ come with me. if you do, there is a way to free everyone from this place once and for all.”

 

That sounds good to you. You take the stranger’s hand and walk patiently, not knowing what is in store for you next.

 

(Your last memory is that of the skeleton introducing you to a king. He looks like Toriel, and has a kind smile. He seems patient.)


End file.
